Gideon/Divine Majin
Dashing across the battlefields at a terrible speed the Gideon is a powerful force to be reckoned with. Also known as "Demon Lords" and for spiritual casters "Divine Majin" the Gideon is a powerful soldier whom has honed his body and mind to perfection in wielding the destructive forces of magic. Hit Die: D8 Requirements' ' ' ' to become a Gideon, a character must fulfill all of the following criteria Base Attack Bonus: +5 Skills: Intimidate 5 ranks, Bluff 5 ranks, at least 10 ranks in any one martial knowledge skill Feats: Leadership or Deva Spells: '''Must be able to cast 3rd level Arcane or Divine spells '''Special: Must be approved by the Dark Senate or an equally powerful Legislature. SKILLS A Gideon’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are: Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Gather Information (Cha), Fly (Dex), Handle Animal (Cha), Intimdate (Cha), Athletics (Dex), Perception (Wis), Perception (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), Use magic Device (Int), all knowledge skills (Int), Martial Knowledge (Any one from previous class). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Inheritance of Evil (Ex) At 1st level you gain the ability to purchase Omega Sentinel Evilties as they are now on your class list. Aura of Superiority (Su) At 1st level, a Gideon radiates a palpably daunting aura that causes all enemies within 10 feet to take a –4 penalty on saving throws against fear effects. Creatures that are normally immune to fear lose that immunity while within 10 feet of a Gideon with this ability. This ability functions only while the Gideon remains conscious, not if he is unconscious or dead. At 3rd level this increases to 20 feet, and at 5th it increases to 30. Majin Form (Su) At 2nd level, As an instant action, the Gideon can drastically increase his fighting capabilities. For A number of rounds per day equal to 3+ your relevant spell casting modifier, you can increase any two mental ability scores by +4. You also gain a +2 Bonus to your will saving throw. At 4th level you can also choose to use this on any ally within 30 feet, their duration for the effect is the same as yours. Gideon's Wrath (Ex) Twice per day for every level you possess in this class, you can make an attack of opportunity with any touch spell you can cast so long as the casting time is no longer than a standard action. Casting this spell does not provoke any attacks of opportunity. Aura of Malice (Su) All enemies within 30 feet of the Gideon take a -1 penalty to all attack and damage rolls. Giga Majin Strike (Su) Your power is immense and your dark energies can end worlds. A number of times a day equal to 3+ your Relevant spell casting ability modifier, As a free action that must be stated before you roll your attack roll, you can declare the attack to be a Vile Strike. This attack deals an additional amount of damage equal to your Relevant spell casting ability modifier when you strike. You can expend two uses when casting a spell that does not have an attack roll to add this to your damage then as well. Last Battalion (Su) Your army stands strong by your side and will give their lives for you. As such you take no penalties to your leadership score when a follower dies. In addition, the level of your cohort from leadership is increases to be able to be just 1 level lower than your own. If you possess the Deva feat the enemy gains a +4 bonus to their knowledge check to know who you are. Aura of The King (Su) You gain a Fear effect that effects your enemies within 30 feet. The saving throw DC for this is 10+ your Gideon level+ your constitution modifier, Creatures who fail this roll are not only Shaken for 1d4+1 rounds, but they also suffer the effects of a Bestow Curse spell. Unlike a usual bestow curse spell, the duration is not permanent and only lasts until the fear effect wears off. A successful saving throw makes you immune to that Particular Gideon's Aura of the King for 24 hours. ' '